1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a process for surface treating magnesium alloy, and articles made of magnesium alloy treated by the process.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnesium alloys are widely used in manufacturing components (such as housings) of electronic devices and cars because of their properties such as light weight and quick heat dissipation. However, magnesium alloys have a relatively low erosion resistance and abrasion resistance. One method for enhancing the erosion resistance of a magnesium alloy is to form ceramic coatings on its surface. However, cast magnesium alloy often has many pinholes on its surface. The ceramic coatings over these pinholes are usually thinner and weaker than other portions having no pinhole, rendering pitting corrosion more likely at these locations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.